medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Whistle9
__TOC__ Japanese wiki http://www43.atwiki.jp/medakabox/ There's a Japanese wiki. With pages that have every detail about the 902 skills. Including explanations about the puns. Everything I did was a colossal waste of my time. I hate myself and I want to cry. I'm gonna...take a break for a while... Tokiro7 (talk) 04:43, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Suishou Weapons Hey, I don't want to second guess your judgment, but I'm a little confused as to why you removed the weapons that the Suishou students were using while controlled by Saki. It seems to me your logic was that they might not be practitioners of those weapons and were given them while being mind-controlled, but I still personally think it's worth noting that they did wield them at some point. Instead of removing it entirely, I would have just put that they might have been manipulated to use them and may not use them in general. I think, if anything, the fact that it wasn't elaborated on leaves the possibility that it is their usual weapon and therefore gives more reason for it to be there. But, again, that's just me. If you don't agree, I won't force the issue or try to change the pages myself, I just thought I'd throw in my two cents. Tokiro7 (talk) 07:54, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Break Just to let you know, I'm going to Otakon starting today. I'll be back on Sunday, but I might be too tired to work, so I likely won't be making any edits until Monday. I'll let you know if I find any cool Medaka Box merchandise. See you Monday. Tokiro7 (talk) 17:55, July 23, 2015 (UTC) : I'm back, but I'm dead tired, so I don't know when I'll get back to editing. I'm having a little trouble typing right, so I probably won't do it today. I didn't find much in the way of Medaka Box at Otakon, but I was able to get a cute Kumagawa charm. : Tokiro7 (talk) 20:47, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Request for Prison School Wiki Hi, I'm from the Prison School Wiki, a new seinen animanga wiki undergoing fast expansion with a huge amount of new content & only getting bigger now that the anime is out. I'd like to affiliate with the Medaka Box wiki to support our expansion and broaden our horisons and in particular develop links with mangas of the same demographic. I've actually read through all of Medaka Box and found it really interesting (obviously my favourite character was Medaka by personality). Here is our logo and icon, here are our stats. I wish you and your community well with your work. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ✐ talk contribs 20:02, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I am one of the admins of the Haikyuu!! Wiki. We would like to request to be affiliated w/ your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! 1qaz 18:56, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Favicon Hi Whistle. I approved your request, and I just uploaded a new favicon as you asked for. It may take a few hours for it to appear on your browser tab, but you can see it now by looking at the Favicon section of the . Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:21, September 1, 2015 (UTC) J-Stars Screenshots Hello again. My apologies for the lack of screenshots; I have quite a few but I've just been procrastinating when it comes to converting them to my USB, etc. but I promise I'll do it sometime tonight. (I want to get Kumagawa's dialogue before I do.)--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 19:58, September 28, 2015 (UTC)CM So...I wasn't aware that, when, capturing screenshots in rapid succession, the "Screenshot saved" notification for the previous capture was visible. I...I feel so dead inside. ;_;--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 20:07, September 28, 2015 (UTC)CM :Thank you. :) I'm about to upload them, in fact (as promised I got up to Kumagawa's side quest) Also, I noticed your wiki editor has special buttons for the ō''' and '''ū characters; how would I add this to my own wiki?--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 21:36, September 28, 2015 (UTC)CM ::If I were you I wouldn't expect any screenshot uploads on weekdays. No offense, it's just that I'm a sophomore in high school and we're getting into some really tedious work involving dimensional analysis. I don't think I can handle all that and then meticulously rifling through files. Surely as a college student you understand...? If not, I'm sorry.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 21:26, September 29, 2015 (UTC)CM :::Oh, thank you. I wasn't quite expecting that sort of response.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 23:50, September 29, 2015 (UTC)CM Re:Missing Screenshot Thank you very much for the reminder! I noticed it before but I guess I just kept putting it off until I forgot about it. Oh well. ^_^" I'll take a look through my files right now.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 19:22, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :It's up now.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 19:31, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Rune Factory Out of curiosity, are you familiar with Rune Factory?--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 21:25, October 9, 2015 (UTC)CM Godspeed I have no idea how you've put up with that guy this long, but good job not snapping. :O--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 22:14, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Unknown Skill Hello. I am very sorry for bothering you, I don't want to cause any sort of trouble, I just want to ask. I found japanese Medaka Box wikia and there were some strange skills of Najimi Ajimu that I didn't find in manga or this wikia (such as skill to name skills). I suppose they were mentioned by Nisio Isin in databook. http://www43.atwiki.jp/medakabox/pages/173.html. And there was also skill called Drawing My Way (ドローイングマイウェイ). Do you have any information about that? Thank you very much for your answer. Have a nice day! The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 14:36, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :You have the information? Oh thank you, I would very appreciate that. The site mentions among other of Najimi's Miscellaneous Skills unnamed skills to destroy stars, manipulate oxygen molecules, grasp the skills, name skills, make classroom space and also skill named Drawing My Way (宣線布告 in original kanji), which is (through my poor translator) described as "Skill to show the setting screen". I ask you for information you have, please. Thank you very much. The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 00:32, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, I am very sorry. It must have been misunderstanding because of your typing error. Nevermind, thank you for your time. Have a nice day! :) The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 09:41, March 1, 2016 (UTC) God Mode Greetings, Whistle. I would like to ask one thing. Why is Zenkichi's Altered God Mode considered actual Abnormality on this wikia, but Medaka's God Modes are not? Thank you very much.Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 11:51, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Yes, it does. Thank you very much. I will have to read it again. I hope you are doing good. Have a nice day! Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 16:36, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hanten Hair Color Whistle9, Do you have any evidence behind your statement? Because I do: http://www.mangareader.net/medaka-box/140/4 Please, be so kind and present me with your evidence. My greatest thanks. Have a nice day. Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 19:26, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Hanten's hair in Chapter 140 contains the colors yellow, green and yes, blue. Every other evidence you gave me proves that Hanten has indeed blue hair. Unslaad krosis, I truly apologize for bothering you and putting so little research into my claim. I hope you are not mad at me. Thank you for your time. Have a nice day! Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 14:29, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Ok, no cursive on titles Ok, I apologize if I did not understand, I had not read. Usually I find wiki where you put the emphasis on the works of an author titles, And Also where you can put the final point in the stage of an image. Question: how can I contribute to the wiki, then? On several pages, from what I've seen, there are images Whose captions are dots. I can somehow change there taking away Those final punctuation points?Pat O'Brien (talk) 22:52, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Points in images I notice that you have deleted my previous edits on the images. So why in other Wiki pages, there are many with the final dot, I wonder?Pat O'Brien (talk) 01:04, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :I only ask to ask, that's all.Pat O'Brien (talk) 21:49, October 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I understood.Pat O'Brien (talk) 18:25, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Activity page? It's been a while since I've been here, but did something happen to the Wiki Activity page?--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 19:13, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: Special Article Hi, Whistle9! This is Jordan, and I wanted to thank you for messaging me about the Special page that I created. I actually wanted to apologize for creating that page the way I did, and in fact if you want to remove the article that would probably be preferable. It was done very late at night on a whim when I noticed that there was a page explaining Abnormals but not Specials, and in my sleepiness I thought it would be a good idea to just go right ahead and make the article, despite my lack of in-depth research on the subject. If the article can become acceptable for wiki standards with some editing, please either let me know how I can do so or feel free to have a more qualified individual do that. Otherwise, do not hesitate to just remove it. Once again my apologies. Jordanbairdcreaturemaster97 (talk) 06:01, January 20, 2018 (UTC) :Sure thing! I'm glad I was at least able to help out a little, even if it was a result of a dumb decision and a few drops of ignorance. And I like your idea of transferring the information that's relevant. :Jordanbairdcreaturemaster97 (talk) 19:13, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello I am an admin from the Ousama Game Wiki and I was wondering if you are interested in affiliating with us. ( NastuDragneel OtakuLord 17:08, February 5, 2018 (UTC)) Ajimu Edits I understand my edit has been reversed due to the fact that the information doesn't conform to the standards of the Medaka Box modiverse, but to be honest though, I'm actually still accurate here, and I all I just want to do is keep the quality of this wiki to a higher standard like everyone else on this wiki. It's not like my edits like this one you've reversed will make the wiki less pretty by quality. Just because Transcendent Homo Superior/Superhuman/Metahuman hasn't been mentioned anywhere in a show or whatever, doesn't mean the information is incorrect. According to the Superpower Wiki, Najimi Ajimu qualifies as a Transcendent Homo Superior. ChocolateElemental (talk) 22:06, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :Moreover, are there other legit reasons why my rest of my edit has been reversed? ChocolateElemental (talk) 22:11, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ::You're much welcome, and thanks for sharing your thoughts regarding my edit as a whole. ChocolateElemental (talk) 22:47, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Medaka's "The End" Hey, i think there is a mistake on Medaka's "The End" which says "cannot copy skills that exceed her physical limits", it should be "cannot copy physical limits". She did copy Hinokage's Unknown Hero (despite Hinokage being stronger than her). :Well used or not, The End should have failed to copy Unknown Hero due to the sheer difference in power, though that wasn't it. Let me explain how it works with an example. If Medaka sees goku 1 punch the planet away, she won't be able to replicate that, though if Goku uses a skill to punch the planet away, she will replicate that. As i said she cannot copy someone's physical strength, though she did menage to copy Hinokage's skills. Here is Medaka admiting she copied Mr Unknown, :https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11123/111234294/4828931-0056681922-36333.jpg :And as she has stated before she is can't compare to Hinokage normally AND for more proof u should recall the fact that Medaka's Altered God Mode uses the speed of Hinokage's theme song. Firephoenixearl (talk) 05:14, April 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Ok i will try to explain more carefully. ::So, we know Hinokage is physically stronger than Medaka. His power "unknown hero" gives him raw strength far beyond Medaka (she said so herself). And the wiki is saying "she cannot copy skills that exceed her physical limit", that means that Medaka can't copy something like "Unknown Hero" due to the skill exceeding her physical limit. HOWEVER she menaged to copy that skill that "exceeded her physical limit". So what im trying to say is "Medaka can't copy someone's raw strength or speed (their physical stats)" but she can copy abilities that are beyond her physical stats. That part should be changed. I've also talked with other Medaka Box fans and they also agree. This thing is also implied in the Medaka Kurokami respect thread. ::Also the example with goku was just a comparison since he's physically stronger than her.Firephoenixearl (talk) 13:49, April 28, 2018 (UTC) All Fiction Hey. I was just reading some profiles to spend some time and the description for All Fiction is really vague. There is barely any information on how it works and seeing as it is 1 of the most if not the most complicated skill in the series I would preffer to add a page or blog (whichever u see fit) to explain everything about it in details. I will talk about everything the ability has to offer in details, how that is acomplished, it's classifications, explaining the most asked questions, weaknesses and specials. Should it be to your disliking i would gladly take it down or change parts of it. Though i really think a page like that needs to be done. Pls tell me your thoughts on this and tell me whether i should make a page or a blog (then it could be linked to the profile) should you be ok with the idea.Firephoenixearl (talk) 19:38, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :Ok i am done with the All Fiction blog. Pls do read it and tell me what you think. I think i did a pretty good job with the explanation. :http://medakabox.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Firephoenixearl/All_Fiction :Firephoenixearl (talk) 05:29, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Kumagawa novel translations Hello. Since you posted Chapter 1's translations of one of the Kumagawa novels, I wanted to know if you're planning to post all of them. Thanks in advance. YuriAkuto (talk) 14:55, June 30, 2019 (UTC)Yuri Akuto Medaka Box Questions Hello, I was wondering do you know anything about medals box if their has been any talk about continuing the show? If not how to do I read or purchase the monga. Do you anything about infinite stratos as well? First Kumagawa Novel Translation Someone translated a part of the first Kumagawa novel. GojiBoyForever (talk) 06:15, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :Yes I do here. https://polaristranslations.tumblr.com/private/186705228694/tumblr_GeUNFDF0nWbnBaork :GojiBoyForever (talk) 22:42, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Kumagawa Novel Translations Hey man, I thought I should let you know if you hadn't already heard; There is a project working on translating the Medaka Box novels, and already has the two Kumagawa novels translated. Polaris's dicord server is here . I have stuff going on IRL but I might make pages on some of the characters from the novels. Iapitus The Impaler (talk) 11:22, October 3, 2019 (UTC)Iapitus Talk Page Question How do you work the talk page? I'm not used to it. GojiBoyForever (talk) 11:38, October 3, 2019 (UTC) I am confused whether I reply here or on my talk page. GojiBoyForever (talk) 22:22, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Yes it does. Thank you very much for the help, you seem like a good person. GojiBoyForever (talk) 23:12, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Zenkichi Profile Image Could you add Zenkichi as "president" to your profile? I speak of placing an image next to "student" and "prologo"Revy Lee (talk) 23:48, December 29, 2019 (UTC) Yes, that's what I mean. Well, I think it is necessary to put, after all, has a "small" time-skip. Zenkichi as president has his own team and new techniques, I think it would be good to differentiate too. But if you don't think it's necessary, that's not a big change anyway.Revy Lee (talk) 01:38, December 30, 2019 (UTC)